


Гордость и предубеждение и Михо

by fierce_cripple



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: Ножи, дети и дёрганье за косички.





	Гордость и предубеждение и Михо

**Author's Note:**

> Картинка от котика timmy failure ♥  
> http://i.imgur.com/jCg5UqL.png

Лэнс помнил Кита без ножей, конечно — в Гарнизоне он их, очевидно, прятал, но с тех пор, как Широ вернулся, Кит с ними не расставался. Он и на других планетах частенько выискивал что-нибудь, и на недоумённые взгляды команды ворчал: «У всех есть семья, и это — моя».

— Наши дети не будут спать с нами, потому что с нами будут спать твои ножи, — задумчиво пробормотал Пидж, глядя на очередную диковатую новинку в его коллекции.

Эту Кит получил в подарок на Олкарионе, клинок был полностью выточен из дерева твёрже, чем квебрахо. Лэнс поднял взгляд от тарелки.

— Какие ещё к чёрту дети, — поинтересовался он, даже не прожевав до конца очередную ложку слизи.

— Ты что-то имеешь против? — елейно спросил Пидж.

— Да нет, я просто боюсь представить, что у вас двоих может получиться.

— Лэнс, — Широ даже продолжать не нужно было, ему и так стало слегка стыдно.

А потом Лэнс дёрнул плечами, потому что почему это ему вообще должно быть стыдно.

— Нет, ну правда. Эти два злыдня с первого дня спелись, если у них ещё и дети будут, нужно будет бежать с корабля в открытый космос. Ну или заслать их к Заркону, и победа будет у нас в кармане.

— А по-моему, у них были бы очаровательные ангелочки, — подал голос Ханк. — Мои чудесные крёстные…

— Думаешь, мы попросим тебя быть крёстным? — откинулся на стуле Кит.

— А что, ты против? — встрепенулся Пидж.

— Нет, но я хотел бы Широ.

— Крёстных родителей обычно двое.

— Широ?

— С радостью.

— Вы не можете всерьёз это обсуждать, — простонал Лэнс. — Просто не можете.

— Вызов принят, — зловеще отозвался Пидж, ударяя костяшками о кулак Кита.

***

— И долго ещё вы будете за косички друг друга дёргать, — невозмутимо поинтересовался Пидж, пробираясь через кучу хлама в дальнем конце замка.

Кит перемахнул через располовиненного учебного дроида — то ли старой модели, то ли просто прототип.

— Не дёргаем мы.

— Ага, только скоро даже мыши начнут делать ставки, кого из вас первым сорвёт.

Кит споткнулся и упрямо повторил:

— Не сорвёт никого.

— Да-да-да… эй, смотри-ка.

Пидж махнул рукой в сторону сидящего у стены дроида. Пыльный, выключенный, но, кажется, хотя бы поновее тех, что им попадались по пути.

А ещё — с лезвиями на предплечьях.

Кит придирчиво потянул его за плечи, поднимая — лёгкий сплав, и сочленения вроде не заржавели.

— Оно тебя не намного больше, — сообщил Пиджу Кит.

— И на тебя похоже, — отозвался тот и щёлкнул ногтем по кончику одного из лезвий.

— Сможешь это оживить?

Пидж фыркнул.

— Спрашиваешь.

— Тогда понесли.

***

Аллура их находку откомментировать не смогла, зато Коран встретил дроида, как старого друга. Горячо, но недолго, потому что Кит и Пидж уволокли своё будущее дитя в мастерскую и заперлись там. Некое подобие текилы, которое им тоже подарили олкари, Кит решительно прихватил с собой.

У Пиджа ушла всего пара часов на то, чтобы подлатать и вернуть к новой жизни дроида, и ещё столько же — на то, чтобы заложить в его голову всё, что им было нужно. Пока он копался в железных мозгах, Кит бережно полировал и чистил лезвия — а потом и корпус, и длинный клюв, которым дроида наградили создатели.

— Итак, — подал голос Пидж, утирая пот и пыль со лба. — Нужно имя. В качестве команды, запускающей ввод указаний.

Кит задумался.

— Михо?

— И ты говоришь, не дёргаете за косички, значит?

— Михо звучит лучше, чем Мэйсон, — вспыхнул Кит.

Пидж сощурился, потом вздохнул.

— Ладно, я слишком люблю тебя, чтобы силой вытаскивать из этого кокона отрицания.

— Должен ли я решить, что Лэнса ты любишь больше, потому что он даже этого от тебя не слышит? — натянуто улыбнулся Кит.

Пидж рассмеялся.

— А его, друг мой, рано или поздно оттуда выдернет Михо.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ничего особенного. Итак, имя-команда — Михо, я пропишу ему в код реакцию только на вокабуляции не громче пятидесяти децибел, исключая сочетания, список которых я ещё составлю, на которые он будет откликаться независимо от громкости.

— Это какие например?

— Не знаю пока? Разберёмся по ходу, он простой, проще, чем был Ровер. И вот ещё что, тебе понравится.

— Чего? — Кит отложил полироль и поднялся на ноги.

— У него тут были прописаны голосовые реакции на разные ситуации, но датчики, кажется, барахлят, так что я их все стёр. Но мы можем новые записать.

— А зачем?

— Система оповещений. Знаешь, типа как «Это сообщение означает, что Михо пора зарядить аккумуляторы», «Это сообщение означает, что Михо слышал посторонние шумы в ангаре зелёной львицы».

— А вводная каждый раз зачем?

Пидж уставился на Кита, как на идиота.

— Он будет нашими голосами говорить, как прикажешь остальным ориентироваться?

Кит нахмурился. Пидж вскинул брови.

— Резонно.

— Ну, что, запишем что-нибудь?

— Погоди, я бутылку открою.

— Что, думаешь, скучно будет?

— Нет, конечно. Но если можно ещё веселее, то почему нет?

— Широ будет в ярости, — осклабился Пидж.

***

В итоге Михо говорил немного нетрезво.

— Срань господня! — завопил Лэнс, едва войдя утром в общую комнату.

— Что такое? — невозмутимо поинтересовался Пидж, не поворачивая головы к вцепившемуся в дверной проём Лэнсу.

— Э… это… вот **это** что такое, вашу мать!

— Это Михо, — отозвался Кит, — и не обижай его, тебе не понравится, если он тебя невзлюбит.

— Ми… вы серьёзно, блядь, вы серьёзно?!

— Не выражайся при ребёнке, — одёрнул его Широ. — И садись завтракать.

Лэнс отклеился от косяка и на нетвёрдых ногах проковылял к столу. Весь завтрак он опасливо поглядывал на дроида, а потом не выдержал почему-то Ханк.

— Широ, ты им лекцию о пестиках и тычинках читал вообще? Потому что дети делаются как-то не…

Лэнс с воплем зажал ему рот.

— Молчи, ты с ума сошёл! **Это** хотя бы отключить можно.

Позже оказалось, что Михо отключить было тоже нельзя, потому что гладиаторы Замка перезапускались снова и снова.

***

— Иди ко мне, солнышко.

— Почему оно ходит за тобой, как за мамой-уткой, — Лэнс по-прежнему держался подальше от Михо, и это в общем-то не волновало никого, зато его самого очень беспокоила очевидная симпатия Широ к чему-то, потенциально неуправляемому и снаряженному десятками заточенных лезвий.

— Да, Кит, почему наш сын больше всех любит не нас, а капитана? У него что, мозги, как у тебя, завязаны на иерархии? — горестно заломил руки Пидж.

— Просто Широ полирует ему ножи, а ты нет.

— У меня не так много в жизни радостей, — ответил Широ, доставая платок и стирая пятнышко от воды с одного из лезвий. — А Михо меня любит, потому что я ответственно подошёл к роли крёстного и брал уроки у Кита.

— Ничего не хочу об этом знать, — пробормотал Лэнс, покидая зону поражения.

***

— Хренов самоходный блендер, — Лэнс развернулся в дверях кухни, намереваясь свалить как можно дальше.

— Эй, ты чего? Михо помогает мне с готовкой, не хочешь тоже?

— Оно справится! — поспешно махнул рукой Лэнс.

— Да подожди ты! Почему ты боишься Михо?

— Потому что когда бы я ни проснулся, он уже нависает над моей кроватью? И ни Кит, ни Широ не сознаются, кто из них пускает его в мою комнату!

— Потому что это Аллура.

— Что?

— Она говорила, что Михо очень грустно выглядит, когда стоит под твоей закрытой дверью.

— Я сваливаю.

***

Сваливать в замкнутом пространстве корабля было особенно некуда, так что следующие три ночи Лэнс перебивался дремотой в Синей.

А потом проснулся от того, что она за Михо погналась.

Подоспевший Кит надменно посмотрел на львицу, шикнул на неё (и она остановилась, предательница), и увёл Михо, держа за кончик одного из лезвий.

Позже Кит будет бормотать, занятый полировкой:

— Тебя он тоже боится, совсем как меня после Клинка Морморы, да?

Но этого Лэнс уже не услышит.

***

Лэнс уже даже вопить с перепугу каждый раз перестал.

Наверное, это что-то да значило.

Кит и Аллура вот уже две недели были заняты дипломатической миссией, и Лэнс только теперь понял, что вечных перепалок, состязаний и подколок ему… не хватало.

Во всяком случае, лучше было думать об этом, чем о том, почему Лэнсу так тепло становилось, когда этот самоходный блендер включал записанные голосом Кита сообщения.

Даже если это было только о подзарядке и мусоре на пути.

***

А потом после затишья случилось то, что случалось с ними постоянно — чёртова бойня, из которой их выносило только везением и талантом.

— Блядь, Кит, — Лэнс тащил его в Замок, закинув руку на своё плечо, и в общем, он был уверен, что они все здесь неплохо справляются, пока навстречу не выкатилось… это.

Дроид мигнул диодами над клювом и запустил сообщение, надиктованное нетрезвым голосом Кита:

«Это сообщение означает, что Михо обнаружил моё бездыханное тело».

А потом эта чёртова жестянка засмеялась — смехом Кита, таким знакомым, но таким редким — и, кажется, зависла, потому что смех всё не кончался и не кончался, а это даже для чувства юмора этого придурка с ножами было слишком.

Лэнс был в панике.

Лэнс не имел права на панику.

Он осторожно опустил Кита на пол и крикнул:

— Михо, блядь! — ноль реакции.

Лэнс судорожно стянул с Кита шлем и нащупал пульс на горле. Или ему казалось, и это собственное сорванное сердцебиение отдавалось в кончиках пальцев.

— Приведи Корана сюда, немедленно!

Смех резко оборвался, когда Михо неожиданно заморгал индикаторами, принимая команду, а потом весьма резво тронулся в сторону мостика.

Удивительное дело.

Лэнс всё держал пальцы на шее Кита, а когда Михо скрылся из виду, ощутил беспросветное одиночество — и такой же удушающий страх.

А если эта жестянка была права?

— Ты, блядь, не имеешь права так легко сдохнуть, — просипел Лэнс, сглотнув. — Мне без тебя не с кем будет собачиться, и издеваться будет не над кем. И надо мной — некому… Чёрт тебя. Ты от меня так просто не отделаешься, — он скользнул большим пальцем по его сухим губам, оставляя указательный на артерии. — Ты здесь не умрёшь.

Последняя фраза прозвучала удивительно твёрдо.

***

От медицинской капсулы, в которой восстанавливался Кит, они не отходили ни на шаг: Лэнс и Михо.

***

Эта ночь в Замке не отличалась от прочих абсолютно ничем: Пиджу снилась семья — они были вместе, рядом, и все были живы и здоровы. Ханк тоже видел семью, а ещё — мамины воскресные завтраки. Коран слышал музыку, а Аллура спала без сновидений. Широ видел кошмары, но давно уже не мешающие, бледные, как бессильные призраки прошлого, которые наутро он даже не сумел бы вспомнить.

Что снилось Киту, Лэнс не знал.

А вот это цоканье металла по полу он везде теперь узнал бы.

«Это сообщение означает, что Михо обнаружил моё...»

— Михо, — очень громко зашептал Лэнс, поднимая голову и слеповато щурясь в темноте поверх плеча Кита. — Тихо, разбудишь же. Иди лучше к Пиджу.

Индикаторы мигнули, когда Михо замолчал и развернулся к двери.

— Это плохо, что меня уже не дёргает, да? — гораздо тише прошептал Лэнс, подтягивая одеяло на себя и Кита, накрываясь по самые уши.

Кит завозился, прижимаясь ближе, и фыркнул сквозь сон.

И действительно: это была обычная ночь в Замке — с недавних пор.

**Author's Note:**

> Михо (исп. mi hijo) — мой сын.


End file.
